Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Food
Food is relatively plentiful in Sprouted PD, which is helpful for exploring the larger levels, and for grinding. You should never be at serious risk of starving to death. In addition to reducing hunger, all heroes heal a small amount when they eat. For most classes, this is 1-3 HP; Warriors are a special case. They heal a random amount, with the maximum being either 7 or the energy of the food/40, whichever is greater. When eating a Pasty, a Warrior could theoretically heal up to 17 points. Since the hero will most commonly be eating Chargrilled Meat, the typical amount will be 1-8 points. Unlike other PD mods, food items are never sold in shops. Hunger The basic Hunger mechanic is most similar to that in Original PD, however it takes approximately twice as long to reach the point of starvation in Sprouted. When fully sated, the hunger counter is at zero. When the hunger counter reaches 600, the Hero enters the Hungry state. When it reaches 700, he/she enters the Starving state, and will periodically lose a point of Health, and if he is a Freerunner, he will also lose the ability of getting extra movement speed. Sometimes the hunger counter might reach 704, but not more than that. Eating food lowers the counter by some set amount. Some foods are more satisfying than others (see list below). The counter also gets lowered by 10 points when the hero levels up. All food items are stored in stacks. They are all stored in the main inventory / backpack, apart from berries and nuts, that are stored in the Seed Pouch, and mushrooms, that are stored in the Potion Bandolier. Types of Food are also two other edible items in Sprouted PD, the [[Mod-Sprouted_Pixel_Dungeon/Produce#Golden_Dungeon_Nut|Golden Dungeon Nut] and the cooked Blandfruit, having various different effects which depend on the seed it was quicked with. As both of these items aren't eaten to satisfy hunger, but only for their special effect to get applied, they are not listed here, but you can follow the links above for details about them. Food items are displayed from highest to lowest in nutritional value.] Pasty *Food energy: 700 *The most filling food item, a Pasty completely sates the hero from the Starving state. *Occasionally found instead of regular rations. Ration *Food energy: 600 *Typically found as random loot, at least one per floor (or Pasty instead). *Extra Rations or Pasties are often found in Pit Rooms or Barricaded Rooms. *Rations are sometimes dropped by Dwarf Monks. *An Overpriced Food Ration item does not exist in Sprouted, like it does in current Shattered and its more recent than Sprouted mods. Chargrilled Meat *Food energy: 350 *The hero obtains it by burning Monster or Mystery Meat, via throwing them on a Firebloom plant or a fire trap, throwing a Potion of Liquid Flame on them, or zapping them with Wand of Firebolt. They get also produced rarely when the hero has the Burning debuff. *Chargrilled Meat is perfectly safe to eat, with no risk of ill effects. It is a Sprouted PD staple food item from the start up until late game. Monster Meat *Food energy: 100 *Raw Monster Meat has a 1/15 chance to Poison the hero (but no other debuff is possible, like in Mystery Meat). *It can be burned to make Chargrilled Meat, or get frozen to make Frozen Carpaccio. *Dropped by many mobs, including rats, bats, gnolls, and others, in all dungeon stages. Mystery Meat *Food energy: 100 *Raw Mystery Meat has a 1/5 chance to inflict each of the following: Rooting, Poisoning, Burning, Slowing, no effect. *Often dropped by Sewer Crabs, Cave Spinners, and Scorpions. Frozen Carpaccio *Food energy: 100 *The hero obtains it by freezing Monster or Mystery Meat, either by throwing them on an Icecap plant or throwing a Potion of Frost at them. They get also produced rarely when the hero has the Frozen debuff. *Has a 1/5 chance of granting each of the following buffs: Invisibility, Barkskin, Refreshed (cures some debuffs), Healed, no effect. in Sprouted almost never need food, apart from when they spend a lot of time on a Sokoban puzzle depth without killling enemies or watering with dew, so they will eventually sell food items without any extra effect as they occupy space in the inventory (other subclasses might also do that but much more rarely). The price of the food items without any extra effect are: Monster meat, Pasty: 20 gold, Food ration, Frozen carpaccio: 10 gold, Chargrilled meat, Mystery meat: 5 gold. Apparently Warlocks should better leave the monster meat in their inventory uncooked, as it gets sold in the highest price. The items of the following sections (that all grant extra effects when eaten), get all sold for 20 gold each, but it is rather unreasonable to sell them, with perhaps the exception of mushrooms, if the player generally avoids using them due to their complicated effects. Dungeon Nuts *Food energy, raw: 50 *Food energy, toasted: 100 *The hero gets these by trampling high grass on regular dungeon depths, on the Ancient Sewers, Ancient Prison and Ancient City key depths, and on the Book of the Living depth, and then toasting them with fire. They are not primarily useful as food, but for their buff. *The Toasted Nut grants the Barkskin buff, a Defense Up buff, with the duration of it depending on the hero's max HP. Dungeon Berries *Food energy: 10 *The hero gets these by trampling high grass on regular dungeon depths, on the Ancient Sewers, Ancient Prison and Ancient City key depths, and on the Book of the Living depth. They are not primarily useful as food, but for their buff. *Each berry grants a different buff, follow the link in the title for details. Mushrooms *Food energy: 10 *The hero gets these by trampling high grass on regular dungeon depths, on the Ancient Sewers, Ancient Prison and Ancient City key depths, and on the Book of the Living depth. They are not primarily useful as food, but for their buff. *Each mushroom grants a combination of beneficial and harfum effects both to the hero and enemies, and they should all get consumed with caution, follow the link in the title for details. Category:Sprouted Pixel Dungeon